


The Web We Weave

by WritingThroughFandoms



Series: The Web We Weave (Hunter X Hunter) [1]
Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Awkward Flirting, Bottom Hisoka (Hunter X Hunter), Bottom Kuroro Lucifer | Chrollo Lucifer, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Friendship, Hisoka's Bungee Gum Nen Ability (Hunter X Hunter), Multi, Mutliple Pairings, Other, Panromantic Reader, Reader Has A Name, Reader had an ability, Reader has Nen, Reader is apart of the Phantom Troupe, Reader is half cat, Romance, Sexual Content, Sexual Tension, Slow Burn, Thief Kuroro Lucifer | Chrollo Lucifer, Top Feitan (Hunter X Hunter), Top Hisoka (Hunter X Hunter), for some, relationships
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-06
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:22:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 12,316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27909691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WritingThroughFandoms/pseuds/WritingThroughFandoms
Summary: The Reader is a Specialist Nen user named Kitten, who came from next to nothing, and became the treasured pet of the Phantom Troupe, mainly to Chrollo Lucifer, who saved her from the unforgiving life she had before. She was a best kept secret from the world, not even the Hunters could gather into on her, simply that there was potentially yet another member of the fearsome group of thieves.Another meeting is called into place, and Kitten finds herself reunited with her family. Feelings swell, and possibly new ones bloom. She is devoted to her master, her savior, but love and friendship have no owner, and in this series, she finds herself falling for someone, or many, of the troupe members! The question is--what will happen? Is it mutual? Will it cause tension in the group?(This series will have one to three chapters dedicated to a romance route with a phantom troupe member--or more than one. depending--the last chapter will be an epilogue featuring the canon choice for Kitten in my original script. Each character will have their own warnings for their chapters, so please read with caution, as some themes can be intense!)
Relationships: Feitan (Hunter X Hunter)/Reader, Hisoka (Hunter x Hunter)/Reader, Kuroro Lucifer | Chrollo Lucifer/Reader, Pakunoda (Huner X Hunter)/Reader, Phantom Troupe (Hunter X Hunter)/Reader, Phantom Troupe/Reader, Phinks (Hunter x Hunter)/Reader, Shalnark (Hunter X Hunter)/Reader, Shizuku (Hunter X Hunter)/Reader, Uvogin (Hunter x Hunter)/Reader
Series: The Web We Weave (Hunter X Hunter) [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2043715
Comments: 11
Kudos: 81





	1. Chapter 1

The air was heavy, but not with the normal tension of a mission soon to be delivered to a room full of murderous thieves. No, this weighted feeling was from the atmosphere created by the foggy dew morning, with the sun barely breaking through the haze to warm what patches of grass it could reach. One of the places, however, sheltered from the rays of light and heat, was the thicket of trees surrounding a rather misplaced building that had clearly seen better and brighter times. As for the original intention of this facility, no one knew, it seemed after construction had been completed, it was abandoned--tools and all, to rot and be forgotten about--a timestamp for those who crossed it to know civilization had tried, and failed, to tame the land to their structures. 

Despite the shambles that has become a formerly gorgeous building, there was a few people who found the desolate frame and stone walls to be charming, and this very same duo of individuals claimed the abandoned four walls as their own, clearing the rubble to reshape some of the available space. It most likely wouldn't be used for long, but they wanted to make the most out of a structure that wasn't given a second chance--until now. 

"Master, when will the others arrive?" A voice echoed through the empty space like a sweet bell, attention grabbing and soothing to listen to as it chimed on. It was answered only by a smooth melody from a flute that only knew low notes, a man matching how the instrument would sound stepping into the only space that even dared to harvest speckles of light through the many leaves and branches bowing over the crumbled roof. 

"As soon as they can, Kitten. Their deadline is in four days. I'm sure some will show beforehand." The response was assuring, simple, yet effective, as the voices accompanied one another to form a longing song, a tune of calling for the rest of the orchestra to join in. 

Their voices were met with breezes that made the trees shiver in delight, and a few leaves to break from their homes upon the branches in order to dance along to the sorrowful voices who desired their companions back. The floor was dotted with the fallen leaves, adding some color against the cold slaps of rock that were thrown together to form a floor to whomever the building was originally for. The bell chimed again, just once in the form of a sigh, footsteps purposely patting the floor instead of silently sliding along. Anything to make it seem lively, and not so lonely. "Are you impatient, my pet?"

"I always am when it comes to our companions, Master. They spread out so far and wide, only ever coming together under the sound of your command. It's... lonely, without everyone." The bell sounded weak then, as if someone hadn't flicked their wrist enough to get the full gusto of the noise. Silence was followed, the duo within mere inches of one another as they gazed over the cleared space of their meeting place, one radiating the longing of an empty heart, while the other kept a mask of calm and hope to sooth the downward spiral that would take its hold if given the chance. 

"Soon," the flute replied, to which the bell merely hummed. They basked in their hard work, skin only touching when the bell leaned in close to the flute. Their orchestra would be completed soon, and then their song would be heard, and remembered.

The days, they passed slowly to the bell, for her Master, the flute, Chrollo, was off making preparations for when the Troupe would be reunited. Kitten, as she was lovingly referred to by the original members, was instructed very warmly by her Master. "Wait here for me," she sighed, turning on her side to curl into a position of vulnerability, eyes watching as leaf after leaf would flutter down anytime the wind decided it was time to pluck them from the safety of the branches. The day was just as boring as the night, and without her Master there to keep her company, Kitten was--needless to say--miserable. She often found her mood souring when she was left alone, all thanks to the every growing anxieties and issues she's developed in the course of being in this line of work. 

People always came and went, but the Troupe... they stayed, unless, of course... 

She sighed, for the thirty-fourth time in the past two days, and rolled onto her back once more, raising her eyes to peek through one of the many holes rotted into the ceiling from lack of replacement. The trees that bowed overhead were silent now, the breeze finally putting a pause on its activity. Kitten would be happy for that, had it not brought back the silence--another thing she wasn't terribly fond of, especially when she was alone.

Her phone was high tech, thanks to her merciful Master who swiped it for her at one point, yet... She didn't want to resort to calling and possibly annoying her Master. Although he stole this specific phone for the reason of her to be able to communicate despite the location or time, she still always hesitated. Chrollo was a busy man--far busier than anyone else Kitten had ever seen in her unfair life, and to have to put something on hold--even for a moment, for the sake of entertaining her? Unthinkable. She'd rather dial another troupe member--but that was also out of the question. If Kitten has learned anything while being with the group for as long as she has, it is to not make it a habit of being in touch with any of them for too long. Master Chrollo was very adamant that Kitten was to remain within his company, and no other member's. She assumed it was because he was the one who claimed responsibility over her to begin with.

"Kitten." Speaking of the savior with a wicked name! She rose onto her backside, sitting with her legs crossed as she gazed up to the very man who she owed everything to. The dark circles that formed his eyes gazed down at her with fondness, a singular hand reaching out to skem calloused fingers over a feline ear resting atop of your head. The slight stimulation made it twitch, both perking at the voice of her Master, who in turn, bestowed a ghost of a smile at how your ears swerved in any direction needed, as long as they captured anything he was to say. "What are you doing?" His warm and amused tone asked. 

Kitten was all too eager to lean forward, pressing the side of her face against the pleather pants that kept her Master's legs shielded and protected to an extent, rubbing her cheek fondly over the meat of his right thigh. Her eyes searched his face, not seeing a hint of what his day had been like--she hoped successful for him. "I was waiting for you, my Master. I have finished cleaning as much as I could, and decided to watch the leaves." I was doing just as you asked, and waiting for you, she thought to herself, smiling brightly when his hand returned to her head, to rub his palm over her hair in an intimate caress, silently praising her for listening to him and keeping herself out of danger. 

"Luckily for you," he began reaching into his coat pocket. Kitten raised up, staring intently as he dug around in his trench coat, seeming to be looking for something specific. When he produced his cellphone, Kitten appeared confused. "A few are arriving early." Oh! That was wonderful news to Kitten's ears, who bounced to her feet and pushed herself against the bare chest of her master, gazing into his eyes with the most gracious appearance of appreciation he has seen more times than he could count. 

"Thank you for telling me, Master! I'll be sure to be ready for them!" Chrollo hummed, ever entertained by how his pet, his family member, was always thrilled by the chance to interact with the Troupe. Yes, they were her friends, her family, just as he was, but it was practically heart melting how much she genuinely cared and cherished each of the members. Chrollo always chalked it up to Kitten being abandoned by her own family and left to the dump of Metro City, it made perfect sense after all. This was her family now, and she didn't want to be without them, Chrollo understood that, but she had to eventually understand that things didn't work that way in the literal sense. 

"I know you will. Oh, here. I grabbed us a meal," he explained, raising his other hand which had been occupied with holding a nondescript plastic bag. Kitten sniffed the air, her tongue flicking out to wet the petals of her lips when she finally pin pointed her hunger with the scent of the food her Master graciously provided for her. Chrollo watched, his eyes dancing with amusement as he watched the feline-human hybrid settled onto the floor with the bag, her tail flicking excitingly behind her. A feeling of accomplishment settled in his chest, knowing that he was able to care for one of his treasured members. He swept the back of his coat as he slid onto the ground, picking out a container of his own, allowing Kitten to slide up beside him, sharing body heat while they dined silently.

Of course, it was late in the night by the time everyone was gathered, chattering quietly and catching up on their adventures. Chrollo kept to himself, reading one of his many worn novels while he kept a firm grip around Kitten, who had fallen asleep in his lap, cheek tucked against his neck to rest from the long day they had earlier. Gathering enough wood for a warm and comforting fire, bringing food for a family feast, along with as many comfortable supplies as possible for those who would end up hunkering down for the night before they left for the next town over for their mission. "Kitten," Chrollo murmured, earning a few member's attention and fond smiles while they watched the boss begin to nudge the feline-human, who groaned out at being disturbed. A deep, rumbling laughter that seemed to vibrate the air itself made Kitten perk up, eyes shooting open and a grin stretching across her face.

"Uvo!" She squealed, safely leaving the embrace of her master in order to throw her body into the awaiting arms of the giant, their reunion making most of the others croon. Uvogin and Kitten's friendship was always something to be fond over, for he had been the second to befriend and earn the trust of the once abused female. Uvogin was by far the most vocally protective of the hybrid, always making sure to stand beside the other when the chance presented itself--whether they were alone or not. "It been far too long, I've missed you!" Her laughter was overpowered by the roaring chuckle, the notes of the bell trying hard to match the echoes of the drum. Uvogin wrapped a single arm around her frame, practically swallowing her figure against him. 

He offered a wide grin, eyebrows arching while she sat upon the arm around her, using his strength to her advantage. "Our little feline! Have you been good?" They curled to another with an air of intimate glee, looked on with a hint of softness from a few others. Pakunoda and Shalnark shared a knowing look, their hearts warm at the sight of their favorite member still being the same bundle of joy since they last saw her. 

"Oh? Who on Earth is that darling creature?" The new teasing voice caught Kitten's attention, her head turning from mid conversation to identify the source. Uvogin's expression flickered to a bothersome display, leveling his glance towards the same person Kitten had identified. There he was, tucked against the furthest corner to keep to himself. Kitten tapped Uvogin's arm, the bear of a human hesitating to do so. Hisoka was, after all... new, and rather dangerous, as he hadn't earned the trust of anyone yet. "Hmm?" He had a coy smirk on his face, golden irises cutting through the crowd to stare into Kitten's slitted pupils. 

She tapped Uvogin's arm once again, this time being placed down as requested. Her steps were sure, eyes flickering around the crowd as she seemed to be searching for something, someone. When she reached Hisoka, her search was finished, and she was left sizing up the other, lips pursed. "Omokage is not here," she stated, her tail showing her slight wariness by its sharp movements. Hisoka grinned, offering a shrug. "You defeated him?" She sounded skeptical, her hands moving to rest upon her hips. The magician's eyes caught Chrollo closing his book, face tilting up to watch with those soulless pools. He returned his eyes towards Kitten, nodding once. She frowned, scanning him openly, trying to gather something that Hisoka wasn't sure of. "Hmmm..." She paused, ears twitching atop of her head. "What's your name?" She asked.

" _Hisoka_ ," he replied, taking out his deck of cards to shuffle them in order to occupy his hands. He'd rather not react due to his uncertainty and create a ruckus; it was clear that Kitten was a dearly treasured member among them. The feline-influenced human tilted her head, a considering look upon her face. It seemed she was going to give some sort of judgement, but Hisoka wasn't too bothered. Everyone judged, and he was certainly a common target for it, and he welcomed to see whether their assumptions were right, or simply fueled by the change in him appearing with this group.

"Kitten." Chrollo's voice was absolute, cutting through the gathered orchestra like a powerful note to end a piece. The feline paused for a singular moment, lips smoothing into a soft rest, slitted eyes running over Hisoka once again. Slowly, she smiled, her eyes warm when the environment felt so cold. Hisoka starred in slight surprise when she bowed her head, showing some respect to a fellow 'leg'. 

"My master calls for me, but it is a pleasure to meet you, Hisoka." She departed after that, leaving the magician staring at her retreating figure, curiosity peaked. He wondered many things in life, and she was just another to add to the list. Hopefully, she won't be as boring as most of the members here. 

Chrollo opened his arm, a sweeping motion that was a silent command towards his shadow, who slinked back to place within his reach. She slid home, upon his leg, and grasped the book to hold for her master as he began to address the crowd, his soft spoken tone never having to strain in order to call attention. The instruments of his orchestra, the legs to his arachnid, looked on with silent respect and curiosity. One of his hands cupped the hip of his treasured feline companion, while the other moved, as if he was turned from the soloist flute to the conductor, showing just how fluid he was able to switch between positions, what true power he held among the group. They were enraptured on his words, his voice, how he carried himself and ensured their winnings every time.

"The plan is simple. Tomorrow, we will move into the next town, and over the next week, we will take the items mentioned before, just as I planned," he concluded after at least half an hour of explaining. Another big heist, Kitten didn't fully understand what all her master collected, but this go around seemed to be a variety of things that held enormous value to the rich who lived in that very town they were scoping. She wondered, as she does often, if it were mere trinkets he liked keeping in one of his secure homes, or if they were just spiteful takings from the well of, to sell and profit from their carelessness. It mattered not to her, necessarily, since she was fed and taken care of, but it did peak her curiosity more than she deemed healthy. It was not like her to go against her master, to question him and his motives, so she stayed silent, and ran her hands along the printed words of her master's newest book. 

The members rang out their confirmations, some immediately taking their leave once they received the time to move into the other town. Others lingered, either to enjoy the night with company of familiar people, or to claim their resting spot for sleep to stay close to their leader. Kitten overlooked who was left, seeing Nobunaga, Feitan, Shizuku, Uvogin, Kortopi, and Bonolenov. Quite a few had better places to stay, Kitten supposed, her throat making a noise of acknowledgement when Chrollo began petting her head, his other hand seeking to take his book back from her grasp. She gave him a teasing smile, clutching it to her chest in a sign of resistance, playfully of course. 

Chrollo huffed through his nostrils, the faintest hint of his amusement, aside from the shift in his eyes that Kitten caught when she stared into them. "No more reading. You need your rest," she insisted, hearing an amused chuckle from the swordsman, their pipe, who happened to overhear her scolding. Chrollo tilted his head, that look of fondness melting his usual resting face, though the way his eyebrow hitched showed he wasn't taking the suggestio seriously. "I mean it, Master!" He considered her face for quite a few moments, the two silent and staring, almost like a battle--whoever blinked, or looked away would lose, and the other would regin victor and do as they pleased. Kitten frowned, her hand reaching, slipping into the pocket of her Master's pants, immediately withdrawing when she found what she sought after.

A golden spider coin. 

Chrollo's eyes squinted, but he offered his hand for the coin to land, therefore, she proceeded to flick it into the air. "Heads," she said before he could, which further enticed her master into an entertained state. They never broke eye contact, even when the coin landed on his hand, not even threatening to bounce or teeter from its spot. The remaining members watched, baiting their breaths, as their leader and their feline friend both turned at the same time, breaking the staring contest to observe the position of the coin.

Kitten grinned. "Fair is fair, master," she hummed, offering the book back. Chrollo took it, pocketing the coin after confirming it had, indeed, landed on 'tails', or 'legs' as they jokingly adopted. "I figured calling Heads would give me your luck. Seems not," she groaned, lamenting with a soft pout, while Chrollo simply opened his book one-handed, eyes returning back to the sentence he left off at. 

She supposed while her master was wasting his resting time, she could do. With a wiggle and a promise to behave, Chrollo released her from his clutches, only sparing a single glance to where she was heading before beginning the sentence again. She was well behaved, she wouldn't wander far, or pick any fights. He was even sure it wouldn't be long before she crawled back into his lap to convince him again to try and sleep. She was comfortingly predictable about most things, but then again, that was Chrollo's fault.

Kitten looked at the member before her, some where settling in, others were sharing a drink or some of the food provided, and she was pretty sure she could see someone lingering at the door way to observe the night life outside. She clasped her hands behind her back, her brain whirling into motion.

Who did she want to interact with most?


	2. The Flower He Cannot Pluck [Nobunaga]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nobunaga's beginning love story with Kitten.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First off will be the awakening of feelings in Nobunaga! He was an interesting one to write for, because his personality is one that isn't extremely explored in the anime (manga readers don't look at me like that) but I gave it my best shot and I hope it's halfway decent!
> 
> Nobunaga's love is actually going to be based off of something I'm sure MANY people are aware of, and I can't wait to dive into it more as the chapters go on. Hopefully the hints will be enough to intrigue some of you! 
> 
> The next character will, once again, be decided by a poll among some friends of mine, and the next chapter should be released around the same time as this one if everything goes as planned! As always, thank you all SO much for reading! Have a wonderful day and be sure to tell yourself one nice thing!

"Nobu, Uvo--can I join you?" The swordsman glanced up with his companion, pausing their jakenpo game to see the feline-hybrid member look down on them with the face of curiosity. Once quick check made the two realize that Chrollo wasn't sleeping or providing her with entertainment--therefore she sought it out among them. Nobunaga could understand that, and found himself gesturing to the ground by them. Uvo grinned harder at her than he would most, watching the female situate herself to sit with her knees bent, ankles crossing in a more relaxed position rather than a sprawled out one like Uvo, or a reserved one like Nobunaga's own. "Thanks! I've never played this game before--I mean, I think I may have, but it's been awhile. Can I watch, then maybe join in?" Her eyes were always so warm now, practically glowing with her joyous expression as she looked upon to two older men.

The swordsman felt his companion's bubbling laughter before hearing it, though surprisingly it was considerably quiet compared to his usual volume--must be due to the sleeping nearby members who turned in early. "You did, but like you said, it's been ages. I'm sure you'll pick it back up soon, though. We used to play together often. How about you play loser one-on-one after our three rounds, just so you don't have two against you, huh?" Uvo explained it carefully, showing Kitten the gestures needed and the phrase to say in preparation of the good-humored duel. She was absorbing every word, her eyes so focused and trained that Nobunaga could have sworn she was hunting a target instead of relearning a simple children's strategy game. 

After the explanation, she mimicked Uvogin's examples of the hand positions, giving them a feel before smiling up at the two, hands returning to their folded position upon her lap. It seems that she was ready and waiting for them to continue their game, which Uvogin was all too happy to do so himself. "Alright, are you ready my friend?" Nobunaga bounced his head in agreement, raising his hand in the form of a fist, murmuring the words to begin the game along with the wall he calls occasionally companion. 

"Rock!" Uvogin grinned.

"Paper," Nobunaga responded, instantly noticing how Uvogin lemented with an annoyed groan, almost like a bear's yawn after a droll winter. Kitten cheered quietly, her smile contagious as she wiggled in her seated position, hands clapping without sound, further showing her consideration towards the others who have long clocked out of the waking world. Nobunaga found himself grinning like a fool towards the sight, giving her a sly wink when they met gazes. The ears perched upon her head twitched adorably, lips pursed in amusement and secrecy. Uvogin was, fortunately, predictable, which means that during these mind games, he was able to be defeated much easier than an arm wrestling match. 

"Common, Uvo!" Kitten leaned in towards the large man, her face showing the utmost support. Nobunaga felt like teasing her for it, but his joy in defeating his friend was too great to lose his focus to the pretty creature beside them. "You can beat him! I expect better from you!" She was clearly stroking his ego, and it showed by the way the already hulking man perked up, sitting straighter and offering his fist once again. 

Kitten watched with a sense of anticipation, but also lingering dread when she realized Uvogin wouldn't win the whole competition, he just wasn't strategic--he was very bull in a china shop, reckless and forward with his intentions. She knew by the way he held his grip that he was planning on sticking with rock, in a hopes that Nobunaga would switch it scissors, or rock as well. Kitten glanced towards the reserved swordsman, noticing how he grinned sharply. Oh, well, that's that, she thought to herself, readying herself to soothe Uvogin's possible outburst he may cause due to the results of the game. Although she hadn't seen him in quite some time, she knew that the Enhancer was a proud beast, and for his ego to be damaged by his friend in such a simple game, well... She figured it wouldn't end with sunshine and rainbows exactly. 

"Ready..." Nobunaga and Uvogin chanted the beginning together, their fists bouncing with the words before lifting higher, then sharply dropping an inch or two, fingers splaying and shifting. 

Kitten raised a hand to Uvogin's shoulder, smiling towards him as he cursed under his breath, his flat hand formed in paper, but Nobunaga's index and middle finger were parted, other fingers tucked comfortably against his palm. Scissors. "Hey! You did great, Uvo, no worries. You still have one more round! You have the chance to turn the tides," she said with great energy, and this time, Nobu gave into his urge to tease the feline hybrid. 

"Hey, now, aren't you supposed to be cheering for the winner? Wasting all those pretty words on him, aren't you?" Uvogin frowned in mock annoyance, while Kitten looked to him with a slight smile, obviously seeing into his ploy. "He's going to lose, so why not focus on me so you can try your best to counter my choices when we go at it, hmm?" The phrasing made her eyes widen in surprise, a soft color toning her cheeks into a flattering shade, one Nobunaga found he liked more than he would ever admit to anyone here. Fluster was an emotion that fit her face generously well. He wondered how often he could possibly see that expression, or better yet--cause it. 

Uvogin nudged him a moment, bringing him back to focus on the current game, where the last round awaited. "Don't you worry, Nobu," she chimed as they readied themselves, "I've been watching, and I can ensure my victory against you if it comes to that," she replied with heavy confidence, making Nobunaga quirk a single brow at the attitude change from her shy and supportive role with Uvogin. She always was able to appease any of the members with how she reflected the attitude each member seemed to enjoy, but it was always a wonder who she really was. His eyes flickered over to Chrollo, noticing the boss turning a page in his book. Did she act herself with him?

Irrelevant things to ponder about, he decided, for she was untouchable in the ranks. Such a precious creature, a true treasure one cannot steal, or owned by just anyone. She was Chrollo's, always has been since he brought her in from the snow, and death's door. 

"Oh!" A gasp from Kitten made him once again center his eyes to the sight before him, dumbfounded. Apparently in his pondering, he had continued the game, and... lost the round. His hand had stayed in a fist--rock--and Uvogin seemed to have grasped for any other move that could possibly save him. Paper. How ridiculous! Kitten was a distracting subject, it seemed. "Uvo, see!" Her enthusiasm spread to Uvogin, who chuckled to express how giddy he was at his victory. "It's not over yet though--you have to win two more, and Nobunaga just has one left to win, but I believe in you!" She wiggled in place again, her expression now something akin to barely concealed euphoria for her friend getting a single victory. Nobunaga wondered if it was because she was so aware of Uvogin's moods, or because they shared a close second bond after Chrollo, of course. Nobunaga never got to become too close to her due to being at the wrong place during the wrong time, and it was just not his norm to go making close friends with a delicate blossom such as Kitten.

The game lasted two more rounds, but Nobunaga reigned supreme, as expected--with just extra steps. Uvo took the loss with grace since he had won twice, and promptly scooped Kitten into his lap so she could face Nobunaga properly. How unusual, but the swordsman supposed that it was more common for them to be physically affectionate, since they both seemed like the types to seek it out more than the others. His massive palm rested atop of her head, fingers stroking through her hair and grazing along the fuzzy pair of ears she conjured upon herself and wore more often than not. As a manipulator, she had quite the ability on her, and those ears and tail are just one of the more fascinating things she can do. 

"Ready?" She asked him, her slitted pupils dragging over his form, and Nobunaga felt exposed, strange as it was. Sure all he wore was a simple kimono, but even still, the way she seemed to stare into his soul felt similar to sharing the intimate air of peace and agreed silence after a night of passion... or perhaps that was just his own mind diving into filthy themes due to her aesthetically pleasing appearance, and the fact he hasn't been intimate with another in quite some time. He prayed to what--or who--ever was listening that he could keep himself in check so he doesn't step on his boss's charge. That was a one way ticket to losing a head, or at least a deep scar. Chrollo wasn't exactly forgiving when his things were messed with, and to openly try to pursue Kitten? A death wish, surely. 

"As I'll ever be, Kitten," he replied, and their fists began to bounce as the chant left their mouths.

Chrollo's quiet voice cut through the air some point during their match, earning the attention of the two left awake. Kitten perked up, hearing her name from him, and gave both men an apologetic smile. "Seems our tie will have to wait, Nobu," she said, untangling herself from Uvogin's arms, patting his head affectionately. "Not bad for my first time in years--sorry I kept dragging our game out, I just couldn't figure out what you were going to do next, I swear it wasn't intentional!" She winked towards Nobunaga, giving them both a final wave as she bounced towards Chrollo, who discarded his book and stared up at Kitten from his seated position. Their voices were too low to hear, Nobunaga felt a seed of something planting in his mind, only observing for the briefest of moments, enough to see how Kitten grasped the lapels of Chrollo's coat, teasingly leading him into a standing position, before her hands took hold of one of his, guiding him further into the shadows.

To rest. Probably.

Nobunaga rubbed his chest, feeling the faint sensation as if he was hollow, something foreign to himself. "I'm going to take a short walk. Care to join?" He asked Uvogin, who stood without a word, already willing to join his companion on a stroll through the darkened night. Uvogin, much like himself, didn't necessarily need that much rest to function appropriately. They'd be just fine on a walk for an hour or two, then they can turn in for the night.

In the masked night and between the groups of trees and shrubbery that dotted this section of the town, Nobunaga desperately hoped that his mind would settle with the images he conjured of Kitten, for he knew better than to pick a flower from the garden of the Phantom Troupe Leader. His treasures were his, and that was that. He supposed the impossibility of it was what drew him in; Kitten was just out of his reach, something he could never steal. It was a challenge... but did he really entertain thoughts of rising to the playing field? "My friend. If there was ever something the Boss obtained... and you wanted... would you try for it?" He asked Uvogin suddenly, slowing their stride to make it a more relaxed atmosphere. He didn't need Uvogin suspecting anything was off--it was simply an inquiry as of right now. 

The man of beast like nature hummed aloud, hand rubbing his jaw in thought, something unlike him in most situations. It seemed he was really trying to get some mental stimulation in before the big mission, where there will definitely be more action than time to think. "Something of the Boss's? Can't be anything I would want, to be honest with you. If there was a chance he did... I guess I would just ask for it. The worst he can do is tell me no, I doubt something would be so valuable that I'd want that he wouldn't care to part with. Then again..." Uvo's words trailed into a random spill of words, for the man larger than most tree trunks seemed unable to truly picture anything he'd want that belonged to the Boss, or even how he'd go about it except to be bold and go for it--so typical of Uvogin.

However... What Nobunaga pondered that he may want, was indeed something Chrollo highly valued, something he hasn't released from his grasp even once. Another image came to life in his mind as Uvogin's words drowned out, of slitted pupils gazing over his body, of that blush of embarrassed recognition to something raunchy spoken aloud. The prettiest flower in the most protected garden... Will she blossom and bloom to her full potential there, or is it fate that she be plucked with her roots from that garden?

Only time would know, and patience would guide Nobunaga to that answer, as long as he kept himself in check.


	3. Browser History [Shalnark]

"You must stay at a distance, Shalnark will keep an eye on you," Chrollo informed Kitten, both whispering amongst themselves as they looked over the group of sleeping troupe members. It was early into the morning, rays of sunlight barely peeking through the branches of the trees overhead. Kitten munched on her protein bar from their swipe yesterday, brows furrowing. She listened to his words without question, but she can't help her pouting as he delicately pinched the tip of one of her ears. "You'll have to use your Nen to blend in, you know." She sighed, feeling dejected. Her ears--she was rather fond of them, but she understood that they were quite an alarming sight to those who wandered about in the common world. Hell, even in the corrupted slums she was a certified freak.

Without another word, her ears shimmered away with her tail, leaving nothing but a normal-seeming young woman of no suspicious nature, seated beside one of the most dangerous men known in the continent. Her rounded pupils looked up to Chrollo, watching as he nodded in approval. "If we need your Nen abilities, Shalnark will be the first to inform you if I cannot find a chance to contact you personally." She nodded once again, finishing her breakfast and stuffing the wrapper into her pocket, wiping the corner of her mouth with the back of her hand.

"Master..." Kitten began, rising to her feet. His gray toned irises observed her attentively, waiting for her to speak. He was receptive to his members and their opinions, so Kitten got the same regard and attention as the others when it came to her concerns and thoughts. "You said this will take a week or so to fully accomplish, right? I'm assuming you have a place for us to settle and hide out, but... Well..." She trailed off, feeling his gaze hone in on her more intensely than before, like he knew where exactly she was going with this.

Yet he didn't speak. Instead, he allowed her to have the floor, to complete her train of thought before attempting to soothe her nerves or give her the harsh truth of it all. "I don't like the thought of this. You all are very strong and crafty, but... I still worry. I'm sorry, I probably shouldn't have brought this up at all--" She started to say, but was cut off by Chrollo's softened smile, the expression of fond patience once again claiming his face whenever he spoke to Kitten. She wasn't exactly used a lot in these types of missions. She stayed far away or waited for him in another location entirely, and she certainly wasn't given as much details as she was in this briefing. Chrollo figured she'd want to get more into things after their many conversations of her wanting to do more, and this was a perfect opportunity.

He took one of her hands into his, admiring how his hand swallowed hers, how he could easily wrap his fingers around her hand and just keep it in his clutch without her ever being able to seperate them. He didn't, though. Instead, he pressed her palm to his cheek, feeling her warmth penetrate his skin in the most comforting of ways. She seemed taken aback, staring at him with a mixture of uncertainty and almost... flustered to a point? He memorized the soft furrow of her brow, the way her lips formed a pout, and committed them to his mind when he needed encouragement. Kitten was always a good motivator for him, for reasons he was sure even she didn't realize. What a sweetheart, still so innocent in some ways... Not that it wasn't his fault, he was supposed to teach her everything, after all.

Perhaps later, he would always tell himself.

"Shalnark!" Kitten ran ahead of the group that traveled from the old building, ignoring their coos and laughs at her excitement. Shalnark was someone she related to on some unknown reasons that hadn't been shared with the others, but they were always glad to see Kitten getting so riled up upon seeing others. 

"Oh, hey Kitten! I heard you're with me today, huh?" His arm went around her shoulders, tugging her close as they strolled along, instantly lost in their own world, hands gesturing and laughter spilling into the atmosphere. There was a way about those who when they interacted, almost like a cute young couple that has become comfortable, but not overly affectionate in public. Any one strolling by who didn't know better would probably assume that as well, so that was their usual cover story. They were a traveling couple who got a bit lost and was trying to get turned back on track--it worked more often than either ever would have guessed, but Shalnark always praised Kitten's innocent seeming face. Kitten would, in turn, counter that Shalnark himself looks just as harmless. 

Their spot to wait was just on the outskirts of town, enough to where they could play their lost persona, but not so far that they couldn't race to assist the other members if needed. Chrollo and the others parted ways with them almost an hour ago to meet up with the remaining members who stayed inside the town since last night. Kitten and Shalnark kept an eye on his phone while they spent some time creating flower crowns out of the nearly daisies and dandelions. Shalnark was nimble with his fingers, and Kitten was always eager to learn from the smart young man. They've made these before, of course, but Kitten more often than not needed refreshers due to how long they spend apart, and Chrollo's teachings vary differently from the simple domestics Shalnark tends to nudge her way. 

"That's beautiful, Kitten. You did great, as always." She glanced towards Shalnark as he spoke, both trading crowns by taking turns placing them on one another's heads, twin grins spreading across their face at the chemistry that reignited between them. The blonde man raised a hand, smoothing a thumb under her eye in the lightest of touches, being as delicate as he has always been with her. She leaned into the touch, forcing his palm to cup her cheek, both of their eyes meeting like it was the first time all over again. If Shalnark were an honest man, he'd state upon a roof top that he was desperately in love with Kitten, has been since they got stuck together for the second time on a mission. She was still clumsy, for Chrollo didn't bring her along often enough for her to be quite as functioning as the others. She was stunning that day, as she was any other day, entertaining herself by playing solitaire and learning whatever Shalnark was willing to provide.

It was a mission to remember, one Shalnark held close to himself.

"Mmph--!" The tech savvy male blinked, realizing that he had smoothed his lips over Kitten's in a chaste kiss, and she seemed quite off guard with the decision he made, though Shalnark couldn't help but wonder if he really had done this himself, or was destiny's red thread pulling them together. 

They parted, Shalnark giving an awkward chuckle. Kitten stared at him with a sort of curious meaning, but her lips were still quirked into a smile. "Just like the old days, huh?" She laughed lightly, and Shalnark's stomach twisted into knots and enveloped in warmth. She remembered that much, when she began asking what kissing was like, how it felt, how far it went... How was Shalnark supposed to dismiss her when she gave him the opportunity on a golden platter? They've only done that a few times, and never went past a bit of grinding and heavy making out, but each time was it's own dose of endless bliss that he looked back on when he fisted his cock on the lonelier nights. 

"Sorry if that was forward, Kitten. I guess my body missed you as much as I have," he answered lamely, keeping a close eye on how she reacted, for who knew what time does to her, after all, she was in Chrollo's care, and Shalnark had no idea what transpired between those two. He had his guesses, but he never wanted to confirm anything in fear of the harsh reality he didn't want to face. 

Kitten shook her head, a patient upturn of her lips lingering. "No, it's fine. I admit, it seems like the team hasn't given us any updates, they'll probably be awhile..." The way she trailed off gave Shalnark all the permission he needed, hands sliding along the sides of Kitten's body, refamiliarizing himself with her frame before giving a faint tug. She laughed, crawling forward to position herself in between Shalnark's spread legs, her own looping around his waist to make their fronts pressed tightly together. Shalnark hoped he could keep his body in check to not embarrass himself, but it wouldn't be the first time he practically got off to their heavy petting anyways. "Kiss me?" She asked, but Shalnark was whipped to her mastery, there was no need for requests when he was a loyal servant to her needs. Hell, he'd go as far as she allowed, and he'd have nothing but praises and thanks to give to her for it.

Their kisses started slow, more like pecks than anything, getting used to one another again. Shalnark's hands dug under Kitten's shirt to stroke his thumbs over the soft, plush skin of her waist, while Kitten's hands dug into his blonde locks, keeping a stern grip on him as to position him however she saw fit. That was another thing that kept on surprising Shalnark withe very encounter; Kitten could be a very dominating person if she wished. Her usual innocent, meek demeanor of someone who has never been into the new world bled away with these sorts of situations, and there was her more powerful side; one that rose above others to command and guide how she pleased. 

Shalnark loved it.

Their bodies rocked against one another in slow rotations, little noises peeking from their throats as they decided to explore further, lips smothering together and tongues clashing vigorously, a rush of passion from rekindling burning hotter as they became comfortable once more. "Mmm..." Kitten moaned, receiving Shalnark's whine as a reply. His hand gripped, her body pressed closer, and Shalnark's head was spinning. He leaned back to released a full moan, his back meeting the ground while Kitten loomed over him, her cheeks flushed as she met his eyes. Her hips lowered, seating herself on his clothed cock as she rocked and grinded down, her hands pawing at his chest for some sort of guidance or grip to steady herself. "S-Shal..." She breathed, eyes fluttering in what he hoped was pleasure. 

He bucked his hips faintly, sweat beginning to dot his hairline as he felt the blood all rush to his face and his dick. "Kitten, don't stop... please. K-kiss me," he gasped, allowing her to take the reigns. She nodded, beginning to increase her pace while leaning over to meet their lips again, covering up Shalnark's sudden cries with a dance between their tongues. Her eye glanced towards their phones as laid not a foot away, seeing hers blink alive, no doubt a message from her master. A thrill like an electric shock shot up her spine, causing her to buck harshly across Shalnark's dick, who slapped his hand against the ground below in an enthusiastic response. 

She thought about him in that moment, and it was like her body was no longer her own. It moved like waves from the ocean, beautiful but strong, cascading and sure. Shalnark was a poor mess under her, eyes rolled back as he faintly attempted to gain some sort of grounding under his scrambling heels, to try and thrust up to reach that cusp he so desperately wanted to meet with her. "Kitten," he moaned desperately, palms gripping her backside in greedy handfuls, testing and squeezing the flesh to earn her squeals. "So.... close--!" He groaned aloud, knowing that in just a few more fidgets, he'd be blowing his load in his boxers, and hopefully, Kitten would be drenching her panties in her juices as well. He just needed a bit more, a bit more--!

Everything halted almost immediately when Kitten and Shalnark's phone rang at the same time, startling both pairs into silence and stillness. They both stared at their phones, bewildered, but Kitten was quick, and rolled off the young man to snatch up hers, answering it while Shalnark was trembling as he reached for his. "Master," she breathed into the receiver, her face paling at how hot and heavy her voice sounded. 

Chrollo was silent, only for a beat or two, but then began speaking. "We've scoped the place out and have made arrangements in a few separate buildings around the targeted area. Shalnark will be walking you to where you'll be staying with Pakunoda, Shizuku, and myself. Be sure to keep your traits hidden, and ensure no one speaks to either of you enough to memorize your faces. Your Nen abilities won't be needed just yet, so try to keep on the silent side of things," he instructed, sounding as if he was in an elevator--probably of the hotel he chose. Kitten wondered what fake alias he managed this time, but it really wasn't of any importance. "Anything to report?" 

His question made Kitten pause, knowing Chrollo well enough to discern that he was asking for a purpose. The hybrid hummed, glancing over to see Shalnark chatting it up with--Uvogin, she thinks she catches him saying. "Nothing worthy of mentioning. Shalnark reminded me on how to make flower crowns--it kept my hands busy while we waited. You'll see, I'm wearing one now!" She gave her true enthusiasm in her tone, hearing Chrollo's amused hum as a response. Thankfully, it seemed he let the answer satisfy him for now. 

"I see. I'll be waiting inside the lobby, Shalnark will depart just outside of it to head to a hotel a few blocks over. I already collected lunch. After we eat, the afternoon is free, so try to think of some things you may want to see or do for then, because it's the only chance we'll get for a few years," he explained, hearing Kitten's excited confirmation to his words, her sounding as jolly as ever at the prospect of them just having some typical tourist fun. "See you soon, Kitten."

"See you soon Master!" She replied in a singing tone, hanging up after him and staring at her phone as if it held the answers to the universe. Shalnark cleared his throat behind her, earning her questioning gaze. "Hmm?"

Shalnark pointed his thumb behind him, where the dirt path to the town waited a few meters away. "Just got the orders, I'm assuming Boss called you to tell you about the hotel? We gotta get there in the next half hour. We gotta get going now if that's the case," he said, perking up when she bounced to her feet, like following the sound of a sweet melody. Shalnark adjusted his stance to alleviate some pressure from his slowly softening cock, lamenting his lost orgasm as he trailed along with Kitten, his eyes sliding down towards her free swaying hand. He could just reach over and take it in his hold, maybe lace their fingers and swing them playfully the whole way like he sees the sappier couples do...

He began to reach his hand out, his smile and eyes bright at the thought. "I can't wait! Master is finally involving me more in these heists! I am so honored. He must really need me!" His hand froze, barely two inches from hers, only to drop at his side, his heart feeling like it was throbbing harder in his chest to escape the weighted feelings that came every now and again--especially now. He always managed to forget that no matter how much they mess around, no matter how much he feels for her and tries to romance her the way he pictured for the past several years--the person in the front of her mind will always be Chrollo. He wouldn't mind, per se, if that were the case, as long as she held the same enthusiasm for him, but Shalnark knew better. 

Kitten was indebted to their Boss, and he was the savior she had needed when Death was trying to sway her into His embrace. Chrollo was like her God, and even if she found love with another, they would always be overshadowed by the towering figure that was Chrollo Lucifer. Shalnark wondered if he could ever get past it to continue pursuing Kitten, but of course he didn't consider Chrollo's own feelings. How could he when he was blinded by the love he felt for Kitten? A mistake to overlook, sure, but Shalnark was young, and in love, and so desperate for a chance--one he deluded himself into thinking he had.

His pinky tangled around with Kitten's, a loose position like a pinky promise. He looked up sharply to see Kitten smiling at him, squeezing the finger over his in a comfort attempt. "Common, stay with me, don't get lost in your head now. We're on a time crunch! How about we stay like this until we see the hotel?" She gestured to their hands with a nod, and Shalnark couldn't help but noticed his heart fluttered once more because of her. 

He grinned back. "I won't let go till then," he promised, pondering if he perhaps did have a chance.


	4. His Gift to His World [Chrollo]

"Master, let's go this way!" Kitten gripped his arm eagerly, bouncing on the balls of her feet to properly express the urgency she felt to gravitate towards the bustling market square, the decorations no doubt being the reason for her vigorous attention. Chrollo took in the holiday lights and ribbons, changing his footing to begin leading the hybrid into the crowd, towards the beginning of the many shops that lined the road. His companion gasped and commented on each and every piece of the displays, getting to bask in the season and pretend that they weren't here for a heist to steal an unnamed amount of riches. She pointed out things in each window of the shops, pausing their stroll to admire the things she would have liked to have in her younger years. This got Chrollo's mind turning.

His feet paused under a nearby street light, earning an unwavering stare of devotion and curiosity from Kitten, who obeyed his silent request to stay put, those rounded out irises staring up at him in a way that stirred a fondness in his heart, recognizing that look in a memory from what seemed like yesterday now that he felt the reassuring sense of deja vu. 

_"I... I can hide them, Mr. Chrollo. If that's what you prefer," she stuttered, peeking through her shaggy bangs to gage his reaction--but Chrollo was always a steel wall who gave nothing away unless he expressed it with purpose. The lack of a response made her shrink into herself, trembling under his heavy coat. The ears upon her head flicked back, a display of her anxiety. Chrollo had to remind himself that she was not used to him, it had only been a week, she didn't realize this was his permission for her to do as she pleased. A sigh left his lips, but it only seemed to make the young woman whimper, her calloused hands clasping one another, resting in front of her chest._

_She muttered an apology, a flair in her Nen earning more acute attention from the Phantom Troupe leader. He observed, noticing how the ears faded into nothing, her shy eyes also rounding out from their previous slitted nature. Now before him stood a normal-appearing woman, though through her unkept hair he saw that she didn't attempt to create the illusion of humanoid ears. "Is... this to your liking, Master Chrollo?" She was staring up at him, hanging on the chance that he would approve her skills, to not cast her out like so many have. "I can change my appearance entirely, too... All I need is some of their DNA, or if they use Nen, I can mimic their form through feeling their power directly. Just tell me who to be, Master, and I'll do it!" Her lips pursed, brow notching in determination to gain the tiniest validation from the man who shielded her from the harsh winter outside._

_Her desperation awoke something in him, making him raise a hand, meeting her unflinching gaze as his palm grazed over the top of her head, cupping the back in a tender hold, thumb rubbing soothingly at her scalp in slow circles. She blinked up at him, the change in attitude as loud as the howling wind just beyond the door. Her features softened. "Master Chrollo...?"_

_"You would serve me best as you originally appeared as; yourself. Change back, and then we can trim up your hair." He dropped his hand, turning to collect the pair of scissors he kept in this modest cottage for the past two months, for his own trimmings he needed every few weeks. The comb nearby was also taken up in his grasp, only the sound of sniffling really filling the room. He turned, gesturing towards the seat from the kitchen table, watching a teary eyed Kitten settle into the seat, hands now swiping away as tears rolled down her cheek. He gave her a smile, one of maybe two she's seen so far, then began to comb through her locks with the utmost tender strokes, working from the ends up. She hiccuped, attempting to give him a watery grin back._

_"Thank you, Master," she murmured, eye twitching in a flinch when he accidently snagged a knot._

_"Thank me when I finished this cut, if you like it, that is," he replied, peeking down to see her staring at him again, as if he held to moon and the stars for her to admire. He saw it, the absolute servitute she decided upon giving to him in that moment. Imagine, being so enthralled and receiving the acceptance you've been longing for that you'd give your life to another so easily. They barely known each other more than a week, and here she was, admiring him through her newly untangled bangs, smitten with his kindness and willingness to associate with someone who was birthed from a mad woman and an experiment._

_He hoped she would prove to me a useful tool._

"--Master?" Her curious tone rang into his mind, bringing him back to current day, to how her cheeks flushed an attractive peachy hue from the slowly chilling temperatures. He wondered if snow was on the forecast, and faintly reminded himself to check his cellphone for the weather once they finished here. "Everything okay? You looked distracted," she commented, tilting her head with a patience grin on her face. He blinked away the memory that had grasped him so suddenly, matching her gaze now that he was focused. 

"You kept pointing out things that you would have wanted when you were a child," he commented, noticing the way her eyes lit up, understanding his unspoken question now that she's had so much time to learn about him. 

Her arm squeezed his within her grasp, leaning in close and nuzzling his chest with the cold tip of her nose. "Yeah--I don't care for possessions now. As long as I can remain at your side, that's the gift that keeps on giving," she admitted, "you know that!" Her face peeked from his front, eyes squinted at the corners happily to match the toothy smile she directed at him. "I know we are technically the type of people who do admire possessions worth taking... and like to collect such things, but they all seem meaningless when I can have your company, Master Chrollo." Her glow about her was brilliant, nearly blinding to the Phantom Troupe leader, who had to look away, searching the scenery around them. 

Kitten took the lack of a response as Chrollo's way of expressing him being flustered, this making her giggle quietly beside him, reclaiming the spot at his side instead of in front of his chest. "Was there anything you wanted, Master? I think I've had my fill of this place already; I want to swim back at the hotel for a bit! It's inside, and heated!" Her joyous change in subject was cut off by Chrollo's sudden steps forward, making her silence herself as she hurried to follow so their arms wouldn't separate. She looked to his face, brows furrowed, but he didn't turn towards her, his eyes unmoving on whatever caught his attention. He was a bit taller than her, so unfortunately he could see most things overhead that she couldn't within crowds like this. 

He only stopped when he reached the close double doors of a shop, one which displayed a ridiculous amount of holiday decorations and lights, but Kitten was enamored by them, her free hand delicately running across a string of lights that changed color to the jolly music that lulled from the speakers by the door. Chrollo opened the door, a bell that reminded him of Kitten ringing out. A burst of warm air and befitting themed scents washed over them, even more so once he ushered her inside, the door closing silently behind him. 

"Welcome, welcome! Oh my, what a charming couple. How may I help you today?" A kind rounded face greeted them, an older woman bustling from a fantastic display of fine crafted jewelry to meet them at the entrance. Kitten tilted her head, giving Chrollo an uncertain glance before masking her expression to appear more kind and open. 

"Hello." Chrollo broke into a smile, gesturing towards Kitten with his other hand that had been stuffed in his pocket before now. "I'd like to get a few measurements done on my partner here, if it wouldn't be too much trouble." Now Kitten was flushed, giving Chrollo a silent stare that expressed more to him than it would the old woman. She was trusting him, but also radiated nerves of the unknown, left in the dark about what they were doing here. He simply smoothed his thumb along her jaw, tilting her chin up with his index finger. "Now, darling," her eyes widened, "I need you to be good and still while this woman just takes a few measurements. You'll do that, yes?" She nodded before fully grasping his sentences, but he knew she'd still follow through, just as she always had.

Kitten sat at the edge of the bed she claimed for the night, peeking over at the other one that held her lounging master, who was reading in a book, a wrapped box resting in his lap so obviously taunting her. The old woman had taken Kitten's ring side, throat and wrist circumference, and a few other numbers she wasn't even aware of. Once she had announced all of them to Chrollo, the man had set his hands on her shoulders, turning her away from them and giving her a careful nudge, guiding her in the direction of the wonderful train display around a perfect tree. "Why don't you admire that for a few minutes, darling. No peeking," he teased, though she understood it as an order, giving him a nod before skipping over to the display, seating herself before the train to watch it circle around. 

He had purchased something, for her she assumed, and hadn't gave ehr even a chance to see what it was. He hid the box in his coat pocket on the opposite side from her the entire way back to the hotel, not giving into her meek questioning or offhanded comments about it all. He merely told her that they'd eat dinner at the hotel using room service, and then she could try the pool if she desired. 

She had skipped the pool idea entirely, instead grabbing a shower before he ordered their dinner. He had already informed the two female members in the room next door to do as they pleased as long as they kept a low profile, and they apparently had gone out to eat together, leaving the two of them alone. "Master?" She asked as she removed the towel from her head, the wet strands of her hair making Chrollo snort as he peeked above his book. 

"Bring your comb," he instructed, closing his book and moving it to the provided nightstand, setting the gift beside it. She glanced from it to him, nodding in obedience as she stood, moving back to the bathroom to collect the comb by the sink, leaving the towel behind. His stare was unwavering on her as she moved onto the bed, laying on her stomach until her cheek rested upon his abdomen. "Behave until I am finished," he ordered, although it was hardly one worth giving. She hummed as she closed her eyes, handing over the comb while enjoying his free hand running through her hair to smooth whatever swoops were formed from the towel's hold. 

He combed through her hair in silence, neither of them making a noise aside from an occasional happy sigh from Kitten, the whole situation almost familiar to them. Chrollo didn't exactly do this all the time, but he did brush her hair or style it every now and again, claiming it as a reward or just an impulse he had. Kitten wondered if touch was her master's affectionate language, for he always found ways to touch her, even in the most subtle of ways that his subconscious would project. It was certainly hers, along with validating words, and Chrollo was more than spoiling her in both in his own way. She was perfectly happy here, in Chrollo's range of grasp, earning each individual moment they get to share. He was her savior, her everything, and she just hoped he felt just a spec of what she did for him. 

"There," he commented, the sound of the comb clicking against the nightstand a final note to the hair brushing session. He smoothed his palm over the barely damp hair, appreciating how his fingers swooped through each lock like they were water. He did a good job, and Kitten was now perched onto her knees as she thanked him. "Now, you may open your gift." Even though she knew he had actually spent his money on her, to call it a gift just concreted her suspicions, and made a lurch of bewilderment clutch her heart. 

"A... A gift? Master, you didn't have to--" He raised a hand to stop any of her panicked babbling, displaying the wrapped box before her with his other hand. She stared at him for several moments, brows furrowed in worry. She don't know how much he spent, but this wasn't a necessity, like her clothes or some food, this was a trinket, an accessory--he shouldn't have gotten this! The gift was placed into her hands, his fingers then nudging her knuckles to adjust her grip on it, urging it closer to her. 

"Open it," he commanded with a tone she couldn't place, but she liked it very much. Quietly, she sat back and tucked in her knees, shoulders hunching under his gaze as her fingers began picking at the wrapping, nails slicing the tape effortlessly, the pretty bow atop falling onto the mattress beside her, just as the paper once she fully unsheathed the box. The plush velvet was nice to her palms, and she spent just a few moments rubbing her thumbs across the material. Not one to test Chrollo's patience, she flicked the top open, her mouth dropping in a surprised gape, eyebrows shooting towards her hairline. 

"Happy Holidays, Kitten," he murmured, one of his rare, genuine smiles forming on his face. 


	5. He holds Her to the Heavens [Uvogin]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The full title was going to be 'He holds Her to the Heavens, so She may not be pulled to Hell with him'. A reference to Uvogin's fate and a true statement to show how Uvogin feels about Kitten. He does love her, but it is a 'I want you to be happy, even if it's not with me' more than a 'I want you' kind of love. Uvogin is dear to my heart and I wanted to make it not to angsty for him in regards to being in the shadows compared to Chrollo. I hope you all enjoy! I tried my hardest to get this out after all the chaos that is my life, haha. I do apologize for it being short--but I'm sure I'll dive into their relationship more when I get into the flashbacks!

"Be careful, Little One," Uvogin rumbled, watching Kitten attempt to once again vault herself over a wall that was a tad bit too high for her. Her pout was adorable, the furrow of her brow matching the energy she was radiating--frustration. 

"Uvo... Can I use your shoulder?" Her tone was matched with a puppy's whine, and Uvogin couldn't help but to obey, scooping her up and allowing her to scramble onto his shoulder, the press of her curves to his cheek, and the plush skin of her thighs against his naked shoulder--it summoned a low hum of approval, but he resisted his lecherous side that wished to pinch at her thigh. Instead, he allowed his gaze to linger on her backside as she heaved herself from his shoulder to the top of the wall, that round rump wiggling just slightly as she formed a crouch on the top of the wall. Her eyes met his, and she grinned, the overall look so different with her feline-like features hidden on Chrollo's orders. "Common! Master is expecting us to be done in just a little while. We have to hurry!" Her eager tone was infectio9us towards Uvogin, who vaulted himself onto the wall beside her, a mountain of a human beside a river pebble of another. He grinned down to her, tilting his head.

"Why not enjoy the time we have, Little One? We used to get up to all kinds of trouble back in the day, remember? This time isn't so different," he rumbled, heaving himself to the other side, landing thunderously, but undisturbed due to the abandonment of this side of town. He wrapped his thick palms around her waist, closing his fingers into the soft skin and assisting her to the ground, receiving a bright smile in thanks.

She sighed as they ventured further towards their assigned destination, peeking around corners to keep their backs cleared. "Uvogin, back in the day I was less disciplined, I was motivated by keeping Master safe; now that I've seen his skills, and that he is one of the strongest people I know... There's no need for me to do what I did back then. As Master said-- I'm good for stealth and undercover work." As she explained, Uvogin got a look as if he ate something sour, but then chuckled, pointing to himself with his thumb. 

"Then pray tell, Kitten. Why are you here with me? Surely Shalnark would have been a better option for something more sneaky." He observed Kitten's face shifting into one of nervousness, and again he found himself appreciating how openly emotional she was with him, that wasn't alway the case with the other members, so it was a welcomed feeling to be confided into, especially by someone he was rather fond of. 

Kitten heaved another deep breath, glancing over to him. "Well... I think Master may be upset with me--" She stopped herself, huffing once more, mot likely to get rid of the bubbling feelings of anxiety coursing through her veins. Now Uvogin's interest truly peaked. Chrollo was never angry with Kitten, not one moment in the time Uvo had spent with them has he seen the boss give any negative emotions whatsoever towards her. "Well--Shalnark and I were goofing off instead of paying attention to the surrounding area and the footage being fed into Shal's phone. I think he figured it out and is separating us so it doesn't happen again," she explained, her cheeks becoming more flushed as she went on. Her body language spoke another story, or at least, one that implied there was more to it. Uvogin grinned harder, leaning his frame forward to peek down at her shorter figure. Her eyes didn't even dare to dart in his direction, her complexion more flustered as he scrutinized.

"Were you two fuc--" He rumbled, only to be cut off when Kitten turned sharply, slamming her hands over his mouth and shoving with all her might against him. To appease her worries, he stepped back, then again, until his back met the gritty wall of the nearby building they almost left. "Mmmf? Mhhhm?" His eyebrows wiggled, two experienced hands cupping her hips to hold her steadily against him. His tongue lashed out, gliding along her palms so he would amusingly watch as she gaped at his behavior, her body shivering under the wave of tingling feelings. She ripped her hands away immediately, wiping her hands onto his t-shirt with a very unhappy frown marring her face.

"No, we were not doing--that!" She yelled, slacking his arm in a fond but exasperated manner. Uvogin chuckled, removing his hands from her hips to ruffle her hair, avoiding the two spots he knew concealed her ears. "I wouldn't--not after--" She babbled, swatting at his hands uselessly. 

"Not after Feitan, I know. Awkward to sleep with Troupe members, huh? Kind of surprising, though. You and boss--?" His mouth was once again covered, her hissing rendering him into surprised silence. She hardly bared her fangs ever, much less at other members--not at him. He raised his hands once more, but to show his surrender. "Sorry," he said after she released his lips once again. "I know, I know... It's complicated. I was just teasing you." He explained himself openly and simply, knowing he can trust Kitten with his more vulnerable self. She melted at his tender expression and words, purring in the back of her throat as she embraced him tightly, her cheek pressing hard into his chiseled abdomen in an affectionate nuzzle. "I still haven't told anyone, and I won't. You know your secrets will always be safe with me, Kitten." His voice lowered, their hug full of warmth and security. Kitten appreciated Uvogin due to his kindness, his willingness to fight for his friends, and how gentle he could be when the circumstances called for it. 

She exhaled, the final action needed to show that all was forgiven and completely blissful now. "Let's see if that target info was true, Uvo. If we succeed, then maybe he won't be as upset with me. Maybe..." She paused, seeming to become embarrassed once more. Uvogin waited patiently this time, knowing that she wasn't into accepting his jokes at the moment. "Maybe he'll pat me on the head, to tell me how he's proud of me." She said this with a soft tone, stepping away from the hug to glance up at Uvogin, showing a rather sensitive and emotional smile. He was taken aback, unable to process that Chrollo's praise and approval meant that much to her. Then again, he should have figured; she does everything for him, after all. Who would've known that him happening upon her in the snow would lead to developing this sort of person out of her. 

Uvogin gave a confident grin, urging her to move along so they can get this mission accomplished, so she would be happy and earn that praise she desired. "Don't worry, Kitten. We will get this done. I'll handle the witnesses while you get the goods, and Boss man will be giving you all the head pets you can handle." He encouraged her enthusiastically, keeping her eyes on the prize to distract her from the thoughts that must be hammering in her mind. When she grinned maliciously, pupils wavering with the threat to break the Nen she has disguising their rounded appearance, Uvogin knew he had said that right thing, and she would win this challenge set before her. He loved that about her, and it fueled his motivation even higher. 

"Hey, Uvo?" She asked as they came upon the abandoned building they were assigned to.

"Yeah?" He responded, rolling his shoulders to prepare himself for the violence to ensue.

"Let's get into some trouble... For old time's sake," she announced, stepping to the side to allow him to kick the door down. He chuckled, heaving his flexing leg up.

"That's what I'm talking about, you feisty little thing. Let's wreck some shit!" He roared as the hinges snapped, the force of his foot meeting the door causing an ear piercing sound, and the door itself to fly into the building. The sound of surprised and pained wails reached their spot, where the two simply smiled at one another. "After you."

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! If you enjoyed, I'd really appreciate any indication that you did, just so I can understand this is being well received! This is my first time doing a series like this, and I'm eager to explore the possibilities for Kitten and her romances/friendships she forms between the Troupe.  
> First character interest I write for Kitten will be determined by a poll I'll be having with a mixed audience, but don't worry, I plan to get through every single member, so please stick with me! Thanks again for checking out this fic, and have a wonderful day--remember to eat and hydrate!


End file.
